Les ailes sexy d'un ange !
by missDestiel
Summary: Les ailes de Castiel ont un effet inattendu et très inapproprié sur Dean ... Slash! Homme / Homme (sexe). Spoilers pour la saison 6.


**Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la série Supernatural !**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à ** Luciel89 u/672874/

**Les ailes sexy d'un ange**

C'était stupide, la façon dont cela avait commencé.

Dean et Sam avaient été à la chasse dans le Wisconsin. Il c'était avéré qu'une autre des armes volées au Ciel avait été utilisé pour des meurtres, alors ils avaient convoqué Castiel pour qu'il les aide. Celui-ci, bien sûr, s'était présenté dès que Dean avait mentionné l'arme.

La récupération avait été un succès - si on ne compte pas la petite commotion que Dean avait eut - et ils étaient maintenant de retour dans le motel.

Dean tenait une poche de glace sur sa tête, qui était douloureusement entré en collision avec le sol pendant le combat.

«Combien y en a-t-il exactement ?" Demanda Sam de la table où il était assis.

Castiel se tourna vers le jeune Winchester et haussa les épaules. "Un peu plus, je ne sais pas exactement combien."

"Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir combien il y a d'armes?" Sam fronça les sourcils.

Castiel était sur le point de répondre quand soudain il fut distrait par un malaise tout à fait ennuyeux dans ses ailes. Il arrivait parfois que ses plumes s'emmêlent ou qu'elles se déplacent, tout simplement, ce qui était tout à fait inconfortable pour un ange. Il fit alors sortir ses ailes dehors, en les gardant invisible, et commença à les secouer dans son dos pour que l'inconfort disparaissent.

Dean et Sam était resté inconscient de ce qui se passaient, ils pensaient simplement que Castiel avait un léger tic et aucun des deux frères n'en pris connaissance.

"Cas ...?" Demanda Sam inquiet quand l'ange ne répondit pas semblant être distrait par quelque chose.

"Merde, j'ai besoin de plus de glace», marmonna Dean, plus pour lui que pour eux. La glace qu'il utilisait était maintenant en train de fondre, et sa tête avait toujours mal donc il lui fallait plus de glace.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était juste devant Castiel, quand tout à coup il rentra dans quelque chose de solide et chaleureux et faillit tomber dessus.

Castiel se précipita loin de lui, regardant Dean avec de grands yeux. Le nez de Dean avait mal suite à la collision et il porta une main à sa hauteur pour le frotter. Au moins, il n'a pas été brisé.

"Dean? Tu vas bien?" Demanda Sam, le regardant avec inquiétude et confusion.

"Ouais, je vais bien», murmura son frère. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche et commença à cracher, essayant de le sortir. N'y arrivant pas, il s'aida de sa main et le retira de sa bouche.

" Par l'enfer ..."

Dans sa main il y avait quelque chose de petit et doux, une plume blanche. Il la fixa, incrédule, avant de regarder Castiel, qui regardait avec yeux des écarquillés Dean et la plume.

"Cas, je viens de ... marcher sur tes ailes?" demanda Dean, surpris. Il commença à cracher de nouveau comme s'il en sentait plus bas dans sa bouche.

«Je ... Je suis désolé. Cela n'était pas censé se passer" dit Castiel, Dean le regardait toujours en quasi-état de choc.

«Mec, c'est bon,» dit alors Dean qui ne comprenait pas l'expression choquée de Castiel. "Prévient moi juste la prochaine fois."

«Je devrais y aller," dit Castiel, et la seconde d'après il avait disparu dans un battement d'ailes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?" demanda Sam, levant les mains dans un geste de confusion et de la défaite.

«Je sais pas ! " murmura Dean en allant chercher la glace pour sa tête - sans obstacles ridicules, cette fois.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Très peu de temps après, Dean commençait à se sentir bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il avait incroyablement chaud, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il avait même fait vérifier à Sam en lui demandant de toucher son front, mais son frère avait déclaré que la température ressentie était tout à fait normale. Il avait soigneusement évité de répondre aux questions inquiètes de Sam.

Lorsque Castiel décida de se présenter à nouveau quelques jours plus tard, les choses empirèrent.

«J'ai trouvé une autre arme. C'est dans le Dakota du Sud. Il faut y aller tout de suite," les informèrent Castiel. Son regard était surtout sur Sam, mais il lançait quelques œillades à Dean, qui avait commencé à se tortiller mal à l'aise à quelques mètres.

"Euh bien sûr, mais pourquoi n'irai tu pas ? Je veux dire, c'est l'arme_ du ciel_, non? " demanda Sam. Il y avait une distance entre Castiel et son frère et il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. L'ange semblait franchement nerveux quand il regardait Dean, et Dean agissait étrangement lui aussi - en étant calme, se tortillant et se déplacement en évitant de regarder l'ange.

«Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai d'autres choses à prendre en charge," dit Castiel, puis il disparut.

Dean soupira de soulagement quand l'ange s'évapora. Sam se tourna vers lui.

"Mec, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi?"

«Rien,» s'exclama Dean, sur la défensive.

"Peu importe," murmura Sam en se dirigeant pour ranger leurs affaires.

"Je vais aller à la,… euh, salle de bains,» dit Dean, et il se précipita dans la salle de bain avant que Sam ne puisse répondre.

Une fois rendu, Dean ferma la porte et appuya son dos contre elle. Il soupira et rapidement déboutonna son jean en entraînant ses sous-vêtements, il libéra son érection en soupirant de soulagement. Il la prit dans sa main et commença à la caresser furieusement.

Pour une raison quelconque, la présence de Castiel l'avait allumé instantanément. Son érection était presque insupportable, et il ne pouvait pas expliquer _pourquoi_.

L'ange était Sexy, les cheveux en désordre, le corps mince sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements, et son _parfum_, dieu son _parfum_, il était tellement enivrant pour lui.

Bien sur, Dean avait déjà pensé à Castiel, peut-être même un peu fantasmé, mais cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Pourquoi s'était-il tellement excité par le faite qu'il soit juste_ là?_

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Dean atteigne le summum je la jouissance et repende sa semence partout dans sa propre main. Il gémit à travers la libération et s'effondra contre la porte. Il pouvait entendre Sam appeler son nom avec inquiétude, mais il ne s'en occupait pas.

C'était quoi ce bordel, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Il ne fit pas mieux par la suite. Chaque fois que Castiel se montrait - ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, Dieu merci - Dean s'excitait immédiatement. Il avait essayé de le cacher; faire des excuses et aller ailleurs, se cacher derrière quelque chose pour que personne ne remarque son érection.

Qu'est ce que cet ange lui avait fait ?

Ce fut quelques semaines après tout cela que ça c'était passé, quand Sam avait dit qu'il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Apparemment, la connexion internet dans ce motel était merdique.

Dean ne s'était pas plaint. Il avait même été très soulagé d'avoir la chambre à lui seul pour une fois.

Castiel été venu plus tôt ce jour-là parce que Sam l'avait appelé. Il pensait avoir trouvé une autre arme du paradis et avait appelé Castiel pour la confirmation. Et Sam avait raison, c'était en effet l'une des armes du ciel.

Une fois de plus, la présence de Castiel avait été presque insupportable pour Dean. Il commençait vraiment à ne plus le supporter, mais il n'avait pas osé le dire à Sam.

Alors, il faisait son truc habituel soit, allé dans la salle de bain dès que l'ange disparaissait.

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans la chambre du motel, il se jeta sur le lit et alluma la télé. Rien, grosse surprise. Il l'éteignit et soupira.

Dean avait presque atteint le sommeil quand une voix sortit de la pénombre.

«Dean, as-tu vu l'arme?"

" _Jésus-Christ! "_ S'écria Dean avec surprise, se tournant rapidement pour voir Castiel debout à quelques pieds de son lit. Les yeux de l'ange s'étaient légèrement rétrécis face au blasphème, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

"Cas, par l'enfer?"

"L'arme que nous avons récupéré aujourd'hui. Il me semble l'avoir oublié ici", avait-il expliqué.

Putain, il était là à nouveau. Son _parfum_. Rapidement mais discrètement, Dean posa sa main sur son entrejambe afin que l'ange ne remarque pas son enthousiasme.

"Euh, je ne sais pas, tu l'a pas mit sur la table ?"

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la table, mais il n'y avait rien. "Non, elle n'est pas ici."

Dean soupira et se leva du lit. Il gardait la plus grande distance possible entre l'ange et lui que possible, mais il y avait toujours cette_ odeur,_ lui.

Dieu, ses phéromones le rendait fou.

"Peut-être que je l'ai mise ici," murmura Castiel en passant devant Dean - qui s'écarta rapidement- et il se dirigea vers la table de chevet près du lit. Et elle était là.

Dean se demandait pourquoi diable était-il là, jusqu'à ce qu'il inspire plus de l'odeur de Castiel. Son érection était maintenant douloureuse dans son jean, et le parfum de Cas l'enivrait. De plus l'ange se penchait maintenant, sur la table de chevet, dos à Dean, et tout à coup il devint trop dur pour Dean de résister et il attaqua carrément Castiel puis le poussa contre le mur.

Castiel sursauta de surprise quand Dean le saisit, le retourna et le poussa contre le mur. Il regarda les yeux écarquillés l'homme et tout à coup la bouche de Dean était sur la sienne, l'embrassant avidement.

«Dean, tu ne devrais pas faire cela», dit Castiel, sonnant presque nerveux et à bout de souffle.

"Putain, Cas, tu me rends fou," Dean haleta et commença à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Castiel déplaça une main sur la poitrine de Dean et le repoussa. "Arrête ça," dit-il, mais par le tremblement dans sa voix Dean doutait que l'ange le veuille vraiment.

"Merde, Cas, qu'est ce que tu m'a fait ? ", grogna Dean. "Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est te posséder encore et encore. » Il grogna de nouveau et essaya de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Castiel, mais la main de l'ange sur sa poitrine était ferme et forte.

«Dean, c'est mon parfum - mes phéromones - elle t'affecte," déclara Castiel, haletant quand Dean commençait à se frotter contre sa cuisse. "Mes ailes contiennent une grande partie de mon parfum, tu as du être affecté lorsque tu les as percuté l'autre jour."

"Sans blague", déclara Dean en commençant à pousser plus fort contre l'ange. Son corps tout entier lui criait de toucher Castiel, de lui faire plaisir, de le réclamer. Il devrait avoir honte de se comporter comme un animal débauché, mais il s'en foutait vraiment en ce moment. Il devait faire _quelque chose_, se libérer.

Castiel sentait à la main de Dean à travers son pantalon, serrant doucement. Il sursauta et repoussa sa main, essayant d'exprimer au mieux son mécontentement.

«Aller Cas, je _besoin_ de le faire, et je sais que tu en a envie, tu es tout dur », supplia presque le chasseur.

"N-non," refusa Castiel la voix plus brisé que son intention. Il sentit l'érection de Dean se frotter contre sa cuisse avec plus d'insistance que par le passé, et cela devenait encore plus difficile de résister. Pendant une seconde, il laissa tomber sa garde et tout à coup Dean était sur sa bouche, l'embrassant.

Dean gronda dans le fond de sa gorge et posa sa langue sur les lèvres fermées de Castiel, mendiant pour qu'il le laisse entrer.

Castiel sentit la langue de Dean contre ses lèvres, et pendant un moment il pensa à repousser l'homme à nouveau. Mais la main de Dean était maintenant rendue sous sa chemise, faisant son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, jouant avec ses tétons, Castiel souffla de plaisir. Dean ne perdit pas de temps et poussa sa langue encore une fois, Castiel voulait le repousser, mais la sensation de Dean dans sa bouche, et bien, c'était très agréable, alors il abandonna et laissa Dean avoir se qu'il voulait.

Dean esquissa un sourire vainqueur quand il sentit que Castiel se donnait à lui, et leur langue commencèrent à se battre pour dominer le baiser. Sa main se rendit jusqu'au pantalon de Castiel, défaisant la boucle de ceinture et la fermeture éclair.

Castiel cligna des yeux avec confusion quand la bouche de Dean quitta sa bouche pour que soudain il se retrouve à genoux devant lui. Il baissa les yeux pendant que Dean enlevait son pantalon et son caleçon. Le chasseur prit le pénis déjà dur de Castiel dans sa main et commença à le caresser. Les jambes de Castiel tremblaient, et Dean lui sourit avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Castiel jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit, sa queue enveloppé par la bouche humide de Dean qui avait commencé à le sucer. «Dean,… Dean,» haleta-t-il désespérément. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains et instinctivement, il enfouit sa main droite dans les cheveux courts de son amant afin de gagner un certain équilibre.

Dean n'avait jamais donné de fellation avant, mais il en avait reçu plusieurs, ainsi il avait une petite idée de comment faire. Et Castiel était chaud et dur dans sa bouche, et son goût rendait Dean fou.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que le souffle de Castiel s'accélère, et Dean dû mettre ses main sur ses hanches pour éviter de se faire étouffer par l'ange qui commençait à pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, involontairement.

"Dean ... Dean, je ne peux pas ..." gémit Castiel.

Dean accéléra, et frotta la cuisse intérieure de l'ange avec sa main. Cela suffit pour que l'ange se libère, avec un cri du nom de Dean, Castiel était venu, chaud et amer dans la bouche du chasseur et celui-ci avala tout de sa libération.

Castiel eu à peine le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, que Dean lui retirait sa chemise le jetant sur le lit, couvrant vite son corps avec le sien. Il embrassa à nouveau son ange, qui ne pouvait que déguster la langue de son amant.

Les mains de Dean commencèrent à enlever ses propres vêtements aidés par Castiel. Dès qu'ils étaient tous deux nus, Dean s'attaqua de nouveau à sa bouche, puis commença à placer des petit baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou.

"Lube, Cas, fait apparaître un peu de lubrifiant,» demanda Dean. Il fallut plus d'une minute à Cas pour comprendre les intentions de Dean, il hocha la tête nerveusement avant de convoquer un tube de lubrifiant.

Dean lui sourit et prit le lubrifiant de sa main. "T'es génial."

Castiel lui renvoya son sourire, et Dean ouvra le tube en le propageant sur ses doigts. Il porta sa main devant l'entrée de son amant. L'ange se raidit.

Dean hésita.

"Cas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça,» dit Dean, regardant Castiel dans les yeux. Son envie nuisait à sa voix, il était maintenant aussi dur que possible. «Je dois le faire, je dois te pénétrer, sinon je vais exploser", grogna-t-il.

«Dean, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Fait-le ! », Grogna presque Castiel en réponse, tirant le cou de Dean vers le bas pour un baiser. Le baiser fut court, chaud et sale, mais c'était l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent.

Dean s'éloigna de ces lèvres parfaites et commença à faire voyager ses doigts autour de l'entrée de Castiel. Une fois de plus l'ange se tendit, mais après avoir contourné le trou pendant un certain temps, ses muscles se détendirent incitant Dean à pousser un doigt à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, il se raidit à nouveau, mais Dean y allait lentement pour laissez le corps de Cas s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Dean ne pouvait plus attendre, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son l'ange, donc il prit son temps. Même si Cas lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. C'était tout de même la première fois de l'ange, et Dean l'aurai regretté si ça avait dû se passer comme ça.

Après quelques instants, Dean poussa deux doigts à l'intérieur, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour mieux préparer Cas. L'ange commença à gémir et à se balancer en avant contre les doigts de Dean, qui lui se risquait à pousser un troisième doigt à l'intérieur, le préparant encore plus.

"Désolé, Cas, mais je ne peux plus attendre», Gémit le chasseur. Il enleva ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement de manque à Castiel. Il se graissa rapidement de lubrifiant avant de se positionner à l'entrée de l'ange et poussa lentement en lui.

Castiel jeta sa tête en arrière en un gémissement, exposant son cou, que Dean ne manqua pas d'embrasser sensuellement. Dean continua ses mouvements de hanches vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement encré à l'intérieur de son ange, qui frémit face à l'intrusion. Dean recula, presque jusqu'à sortir de lui avant de repousser, ce qui força Castiel à mettre ses mains autour de Dean, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du chasseur.

"Putain, Cas, tu es si serré," gémit Dean. Il avait commencé à établir un équilibre, un rythme rapide, en allant le plus profond qu'il le pouvait. Dean mordait le cou de Cas laissant des marques, et l'ange gémit en réponse.

Dean sentit la libération se rapprocher, un doux rassemblement de sensations dans son abdomen, se qui le fit accélérer ses coups.

Castiel soupira plus fort. L'expression presque douloureuse sur son visage avait disparu, et c'était les yeux entrouvert et le dos courbé qu'il vint, couvrant à la fois leurs deux corps avec sa libération. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et tout à coup les ailes de Castiel jaillirent, il était incapable de les contenir à l'intérieur.

La vue, le parfum céleste de ses ailes et le muscle anal de Cas resserré autour de lui était suffisant pour amener Dean à la jouissance. Il vint plus que jamais à l'intérieur de l'ange, marquant ses entrailles avec son sperme avant de s'écrouler contre le torse de Castiel, se retirant lentement de lui.

Castiel gémit doucement quand Dean sortit de lui. Après le moment post-orgasmique, Dean leva la tête pour regarder les belles ailes blanches de Castiel.

Lentement, Dean porta sa main à l'une d'elle et la caressa doucement. Castiel gémit sous lui.

«Tes ailes sont génial Cas» dit Dean les caressant toujours. « Elles ont causé tout cela."

«C'était involontaire, Dean,» déclara Cas. Dean se tourna vers lui, son corps toujours en appui sur l'ange.

"Je ne vais pas devenir fou comme ça à chaque fois que tu es dans le coin, n'est ce pas ?"

Les lèvres courbées dans ce qui était probablement un petit sourire narquois Castiel répondit. "Non, Dean, tu en aura envie qu'après être entré en contact avec mes ailes, une fois que tu sera satisfais ton envie disparaitra, jusqu'à ce que tu les retouchent à nouveau."

" Vraiment … » dit Dean; la main jouant distraitement avec quelques-unes des plumes de Castiel. "Comment pourrai-je m'en éloigner ?" il sourit, ravissant les lèvres de Castiel à nouveau.

La porte du motel s'ouvrit et Sam entra à l'intérieur, il fut immédiatement gelé par la vu de Dean et Castiel sur le lit, nue, s'embrassant. Il aperçu quelque chose de grand et blanc sous l'ange avant que ça ne disparaisse et que les deux hommes ne se tournèrent vers lui.

" Je _savais_ que quelque chose se passait entre vous deux! " S'écria Sam, pointant un doigt sur eux. "Mais ce n'est _pas_ à ça que je pensais ! " gémit-il, couvrant rapidement ses yeux avec une main.

Dean rit. "Alors pourquoi reste tu dans la chambre, alors?"

«J'y vais !" grogna Sam avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dean sourit et reporta son attention sur l'ange. Castiel avait rangé ses ailes quand Sam était entré dans la chambre.

"Donc, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis prêt pour un second round," déclara Dean en souriant, caressant l'ange de façon suggestive. «Quand dis-tu, tu es prêt pour un deuxième tour?"

Castiel lui sourit de nouveau. "Je serai même prêt pour la troisième manche, si toi aussi." Et puis il posa sa main sur le cou de Dean et le tira vers le bas pour un autre baiser langoureux avant que le chasseur ne puisse répondre.

Voilà ! une petite review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensez ?


End file.
